A Courage the Cowardly Dog Christmas
by CourageEditor
Summary: Funny,Suspenceful, Starring Almost All Of The Show's Characters! (Updated 7 chapters)
1. Eustace Has No Holiday Cheer!

The Bagge house is decked out in holiday lights and snow, Muriel is making some of her Christmas Blue Ribbon Dogfood (with vinegar) Courage and Muriel are singing in the kitchen  
  
Eustace is on a latter outside of the house...  
  
Eustace: Lousy stinkin' lights! They keep fallin' on my head! Red lights then green lights, red lights then green lights!, if Muriel says that one more time I'll go crazy! Stupid Decor'!  
  
In the Kitchen....  
  
Muriel: Jingle Vinegar, Jingle Vinegar, Jingle All the Way... Oh what fun it is to ride in a sleigh with Courage today, Hey!  
  
Courage: Jingle dogfood Jingle dogfood Jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride....(interuption)  
  
Eustace: (singing) Stupid dog get out of my way! Hey!  
  
Muriel: Your such a Scrooge Eustace!  
  
Eustace: Bah Humbug! Where are the candy canes around here I'm starvin' to death!  
  
Muriel: Calm yourself, I have to go to the store to get some!  
  
Eustace: (mocking): I have to do this! I have to do that! Blah Blah Blah! Why don't you just sit in your rocking chair and lounge out!  
  
Muriel: If I did, nothing would get done around here...C'mon Courage we're leavin' for the store! Scrooge needs his food!  
  
Eustace: I'm not Scrooge! You don't know what your sayin'!  
  
Muriel and Courage go to the store... 


	2. Muriel at the Supermarket

Muriel and Courage arrive at the Nowhere Supermarket...  
  
Muriel: We better get some candy canes for Eustace otherwise he'll be fussy.  
  
Courage: Uh-huh  
  
Muriel and Courage push there shopping cart up to the cashier .Courage starts puting the food on the food belt....  
  
Muriel: Hi Gerheart ! How are ya!  
  
Gerheart: Oh I miss you guys, I have made some new friends in my new neighborhood.  
  
Muriel: Good for you!  
  
Gerheart: Thanks for teaching me how to play the sitar. I still practice.  
  
Muriel: Nice talkin' to you Gerheart! Oh I almost forgot would you like to come to our home for christmas. Everyone is comin' over.  
  
Gerheart: Sorry Muriel, I chose to work the Christmas shift. Maybe we can get together on New Years  
  
Muriel: Okay  
  
Gerheart: By the way, these groceries are free of charge  
  
Muriel: Awww, Gerheart you have a heart of gold.  
  
She gives him a sitar songbook  
  
Gerheart: Thanks Muriel!  
  
Duckling: Hey lady! Can you hurry up! We have been waiting for an hour in line  
  
Schwick: Really? It seemed longer. Hey dog I got a task for ya!  
  
Courage: Ahhh!  
  
Courage runs out of the store carrying Muriel, he quickly unlocks the door. He throws Muriel into the car and starts driving. Schwick gets in his car and starts chasing him. Courage rolls down his window and starts singing to try to drive Schwick to insanity...  
  
Courage:  
  
Feliz Schwickadad Feliz Schwickydad Feliz Schwickadad Prospero Ano y Felicidad. Feliz Schwickydad Feliz Schwickadad Feliz Schwickydad Prospero Ano y Felicidad Please forgive us for the squeegee We didn't know you needed it so badly We want to wish you a merry christmas from the bottom of our sitar lady's heart. Maybe we can be friends from now on Get acquainted and have a good time We want to wish you a merry christmas from the town of Nowhere! Feliz Squeegeedad Feliz Squeegeedad Feliz Squeegeedad Prospero Ano y Felicidad We want to wish you a merry christmas Even from Ma and Eustace the Scrooge We want you to stop being evil, and just be friendly to everyone!  
  
Schwick: Please no more! Its giving me a headache! I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you.Want to go get some hot chocolate?  
  
Muriel: That would be lovely!  
  
Schwick: Maybe I can get you scheduled to play in Nashville with your sitar, how about ..uh whats your name?  
  
Muriel: Muriel  
  
Schwick: Oh yeah right...sorry about that I just had a habbit of calling you the sitar lady.  
  
Muriel: Thats ok, Schwick. I used to call Eustace, Elephantless in High School before he told me his real name.  
  
Courage: (laughs)  
  
Schwick,Muriel, and Courage get some hot chocolate at Burgar's Really Cheap and they say goodbye to him.Then head towards home..... 


	3. Eustace's Flashback

Eustace: Dumb Christmas tree, it doesn't even stand up! Stupid tree!  
  
The tree falls on Eustace's head..  
  
Eustace: (moaningly,slowly) Oh!!! My head hurts I better lie down...  
  
Eustace gets light headed and passes out on the sofa.Muriel and Courage return home a half an hour later...  
  
Courage: (gasps in uncertainty)  
  
Muriel: Eustace! Are you ok?  
  
Eustace: Hi Ma!  
  
Muriel: What?!  
  
Eustace: What are you getting me for Christmas this year Ma?  
  
Muriel: I can't tell ya!  
  
Eustace: Whats father going to get me?  
  
Muriel: Eustace, are you ok, you got hit pretty hard on the noggin!  
  
Eustace: I'm just fine, Ma have you seen Horst?  
  
Muriel and Courage walk away from Eustace and go into the kitchen...  
  
Muriel: I think Eustace thinks he is a kid again. Horst and his father are no longer with us, so he must be a little insane! He'll probably be ok in the morning... 


	4. Why Eustace Hates Courage

The next morning...  
  
Eustace: Darn TV, has too much holiday programming!  
  
Muriel: What should I buy you at the store for X-mas Eustace!  
  
Eustace: I don't want nothin'!  
  
Muriel: Can you try to put up the tree again?  
  
Eustace: Nope!  
  
Courage starts decorating it and puts ornaments all over it...  
  
Eustace: Hey! Thats my job I want to do that!  
  
Muriel: C'mon Eustace let Courage decorate it, he is really enjoying it!  
  
Eustace: He'll really enjoy the gift I got him! A beautiful gifted wrapped box...  
  
Muriel: Isn't that nice!  
  
Eustace: ...with a big red bow..  
  
Muriel: Go on...  
  
Eustace: Filled with...  
  
Muriel: With what?  
  
Eustace: (loudly) COAL! lots and lots of it, thats all he is getting cause he is such of a stupid dog!  
  
Muriel: I've had enough Eustace! If you can't accept Courage to be a part of our family for just one day of the year, you should leave!  
  
Eustace: But,But,But....  
  
Muriel: No excuses, if you do anything mean or nasty to Courage for christmas you will have to leave!  
  
Eustace: But what will happen to my truck?  
  
Muriel: I would give it to Fred, Courage and I would buy bikes to get around...  
  
Eustace: (mumbles agrresivly) That dog has taken my place Muriel! I'm nothing to you, with that dog around! (almost crys, but stops)  
  
Muriel:(to Courage)No wonder he is so mean all the time, maybe I have been a little hard on him, the holiday always makes him depressed since he never got presents for christmas when he was a child. They couldn't afford them. I wish there was a way that we could try to help Eustace, he needs love...but how could we help him?  
  
Courage: (Idea)  
  
Courage goes on the Computer and types into the search field How to cure a broken heart...  
  
The Computer: You have a broken heart twit? Go see a doctor! Duh!  
  
Courage: No! The Farmer!  
  
The Computer: Ahh! I see, well,what you got here is jelousy. He has been mad ever since you came along dog. He is mad because you get all of Muriel's love and he gets some but mainly the leftovers....  
  
Courage: Yeah, but what should I do?  
  
The Computer: Even though he treats you like dirt, maybe if you were really nice to him or gave him something this holiday season maybe he would think differant...but of coarse it would probably wear off by after the New Year...  
  
Courage: Ok thats good enough, thanks.  
  
The Computer: good bye.. 


	5. The Present Arguement

Christmas Eve Arrives...  
  
Muriel: Oh Courage I'm so excited! I can't wait to see your expression on your face when I see you open your gift! I can't wait to open my gift either!  
  
Courage: Just wait a little longer...!  
  
Eustace: You probably got me nothing for christmas !  
  
Muriel: Oh Eustace! I would never get you nothing!  
  
Eustace: But I didn't even tell you the things I wanted. You probably just spent it all on that stupid dog!  
  
Muriel: Well actually I didn't get you anything yet because I didn't know what you wanted, but not because I don't like you. I don't hate you Eustace.  
  
Muriel: Courage probably got you a gift too Eustace..  
  
Eustace: Big Deal, did you dog?  
  
Courage: (shakes his head) I didn't get it yet, I don't know what you want!  
  
Muriel: Courage doesn't know what you want either Eustace, So how are we suppose to know were not mindreaders!  
  
Eustace: Tough! I ain't telling you want I want!  
  
Muriel: C'mon Eustace, you have to think of something!  
  
Eustace: Will you stop buggin' me then!  
  
Muriel: Ok  
  
Eustace: Well, I guess we could go to the lousy mall or somethin'. Maybe we can pick out some ideas...  
  
Muriel: What a great idea!  
  
Eustace waits in the car, Muriel goes inside the mall and looks at Eustace's list that he gave her but nothing is written on it...except the word love.She feels horrible that she didn't get him anything, but his list was blank...  
  
Courage sees santa in the mall and gets an idea for part of Eustace's gift, he also buys a lottery ticket for him...  
  
After a long day at the mall Courage and Muriel get in the truck with Eustace and go home to sleep.. 


	6. Revenge on Eustace, A New Friend For Eus...

Christmas Day (12:00AM)  
  
Muriel and Eustace are asleep Courage decides to come down the chimney ( like santa ) to surprise Eustace with some gifts...But he hears something else trying to creep down the chimney too, so he hides behind Eustace's chair...  
  
Eustace awakens from the sound of something downstairs, He thinks it Santa He runs down the stairs to get his presents and he taps (what he thinks is Santa) on the back..  
  
It turns around and captures Eustace. He brings him down to the basement and ties him up and pulls out a shot filled with poison out of his pocket and aims it at Eustace's right arm.  
  
Eustace: (scared almost to death) What? Don't hurt me! Who are you? Please tell me! Ahhhh!  
  
Muriel: What do you think you are doing leave my Eustace alone! Who are you? Please Don't harm him!  
  
Courage: Ahhhh! I'll save you Eustace!  
  
Courage (in his santa suit) grabs the evil villian, pulls the poison shot form his hand and aims it at him. The santa pleads for mercy, and reveals himself...  
  
Icket Bagge: Stop!!!  
  
Eustace: Father?  
  
Muriel: Icket? I thought you were....were...  
  
Icket Bagge: I came back to get revenge on my son! And I still will!  
  
Muriel: Get out of my house now! Your no longer welcome here! Ever Again!  
  
Icket Bagge: Sorry Muriel, I have no choice...Eustace killed me, so...he has to go too!  
  
Eustace: But it was an accident! I didn't know you were allergic to peanut butter!  
  
Icket Bagge: Good bye Eustace!  
  
Muriel & Courage: (extreme terror) NO!  
  
He grabs the poisoned shot from Courage and starts to move his hand toward Eustace. Courage jumps in front of Icket at the last second and sticks it into Icket.. He disapears without a sound.. Eustace thinks that Courage is the real Santa Claus and that he saved his life ....  
  
Eustace: Thanks for savin' me' life, what is Christmas really about Santa?  
  
Courage: Love,Eustace. Its about the people you care about.  
  
Eustace's eyes start to water with tears and he then realizes its Courage.  
  
Eustace: Courage,your such a wonderful dog! Give me a hug! I'm so sorry dog! I'll never harm,scare, or hurt your feelings ever again! You are really a great companion Courage. You saved me so many times and I never thanked you! I'm so sorry dog what can I do to repay you?  
  
Courage: You don't have to do anything Eustace, as long as your nice that is a great gift! I'm sorry that I made you jealous I didn't mean too!  
  
Eustace: Thats ok, we'll be good friends now everything will be wonderful!  
  
Muriel: Aww Eustace, Those are the sweetest things I ever heard!  
  
Courage: I love the dog bowl!  
  
Muriel: I knew you would Courage! Thanks for the tea pot Courage! Its beautiful!  
  
Courage hands Eustace one present it says from Courage and Muriel with Love...He opens the envelope and it says: You'll be able to farm again,you'll be able to paint the house, you'll be able to get new furnishings and everything else since your the grand prize winner of a 1 Billion Dollar lottery ticket!..... 


	7. At The Christmas Dinner and Finale

That Christmas Day everone was invited to the Bagge house.. Katz,The Hunchback,Le Quack,Doc Gerbil,Benton, Di Lung,Ma, Dr. Vindaloo, The Duck Brothers, Fred and all of the villians and friends of Courage,Muriel, and Eustace had a big feast...  
  
Katz: Now I know why you won the candy contest ever year,Muriel. Your carmel apples are fantastic!  
  
Le Quack: She probably got it from a french cookbook that I gave her!  
  
Ma: I gotta admit, they are wonderful! Hey Eustace pass the cranberry sauce!  
  
Eustace: Here you go...  
  
Fred: Do you want to hear who I shaved this time?  
  
Katz: No not really...  
  
Dr. Vindaloo: It was me!  
  
Muriel: Oh Doctor! You look so cute with a shaved head!  
  
Dr. Vindaloo: Why thank you, Don't I look handsome!  
  
Doc Gerbil: Thats just weird man..  
  
Di Lung: Ha! Stupid Doctor Fool!  
  
Benton Tarentella: Anyone want to be eaten alive? I'm quite hungry..  
  
Everyone else: No!  
  
Muriel: Benton I'm interested in having my own cooking show could you film it?  
  
Benton: Why certainly, of coarse after Season 1 I would have to eat you...since I'm a zombie and all...  
  
Courage: I don't think she is interested in a cooking show anymore!  
  
Cajun Fox: How about some Cajun Santa Stew?  
  
Everyone else: No!  
  
Goose God: Truckie and I just had children everyone!  
  
Katz: Who the heck is truckie?  
  
Eustace: My truck.  
  
Le Quack: What are there names?  
  
Goose God: TruckieII,TruckieIII and Truckie the IIII.  
  
Ma: What kind of stupid names are those! They sound like movie sequels!  
  
Bigfoot: Anyone want to do a Carmen Miranda fruit dance!  
  
Courage:Yeah!  
  
Everyone Else: No!  
  
Shirley: Now your not the stupid one anymore farmer, your the rich one!  
  
Eustace: Here is a gift from me to everyone! Free chopmeat!  
  
Everyone else: Yuck!  
  
At about 11:30pm on Christmas Day everyone starts to leave the last person to leave is the Hunchback he says..  
  
Hunchback: You have become nice, Eustace take this as a gift.  
  
He gives him a wallet...  
  
Eustace: Yippie! Now I can put all of my money in this stupid wallet!  
  
Muriel: Goodbye everyone have a Merry Christmas to all and to all...  
  
Muriel,Eustace, and Courage: ...a good night!  
  
The End  
  
PS. The Computer ends up being wrong Eustace actually stays nice, well sort of! 


End file.
